


Captain Ass-Man

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Lovers, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Sex, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Steve Rogers’ girlfriend and Tony Starks’ Daughter….Need I say more?
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Captain Ass-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SEX (this was my first time writing a proper-ish sex scene…so I hope it’s okay) and some swearing.
> 
> Author’s note: You may or may not notice that I have add some things that Chris Evans has mentioned in interviews about our beloved Marvel Hero including the famous “I’m an Ass man” line that Chris has admitted about himself. Also, may contain spoilers of previous and present Marvel movies.

You were leaning back in bed reading the latest crime novel that you had recently brought. Being in the world of you own was quite distracting that you hadn’t noticed someone lay on the bed next to you, his hands sliding up your shirt.

You smirked and lowered your book a little “Are you jealous over a book?”

He shrugged slightly; his blue eyes meet yours “Am I not allowed to touch my girl?” His Brooklyn accent teased you.

“I never said you couldn’t, Rogers” You bit her lower lip as his hands touched your bra.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y please don’t let anyone disturb us” Steve Rogers called out.

“Yes Sir.” The A.I responded.

Steve pulled your shirt off as you put your book down on the bedside table; his lips pressed against your breasts before kissing his way down to the waistband of your pants. He shifted his gaze up to your face; he saw you shake your head before kissing his way up to your breasts.

He knew what you wanted; you wanted him inside of you and you knew that the tongue of his knew all the right tricks. His lips pressed against your neck, he began to leave love marks around your neck; you knew you’d make him regret that later but right now you didn’t care.

Letting him touch your body; His hands roamed down to your pants pushing them down, his kissed his way down to your panties. You knew what he was doing; he was toying with you. His teeth bite down on the waistband of your panties, he lifted them up before letting the fabric drop from his mouth; his hands slide up your body, grabbing your hands. He kissed up your stomach stopping at the bottom of your bra.

Neither of you wanted to speak; you were both letting your actions do the talking. Steve leaned up and pressed his lips against yours; his tongue fighting against your tongue; his hands had pinned your hands down forcing you to keep your hands away from his body.

Steve pulled away from you; a smile formed across his face, he could see it in your eyes. The way you lusted after him. He was doing everything he could to keep you hanging on to his touch. Steve positioned himself between your legs; his hands still on yours, he leaned down grabbing the fabric of your panties with his teeth. You looked down watching as he pulled them down before leaning yourself comfortable against the pillows.

Steve let his tongue toy around the most sensitive part of your body; the man knew what he was doing, unlike other guys. Steve didn’t scratch around like a chicken in dirt, he was gentle and took his time, his tongue finding the spots that set you moaning. The tongue was the second-best weapon that Steve Rogers used against you. He let the taste of you fill the senses on his tongue; your gentle moans began to fill the room.

When he believed that he was satisfied enough with you; he pulled his hands away, your hands quickly reached for his pants, his hands stopped yours “Not yet” Steve whispered before sitting up; he pulled off his shirt revealing the muscles that you had grown accustomed too over the past year.

You sat up and shuffled close to you; your facial expression changed to a playful puppy eyes expression.

“I’ve got you, haven’t I?”

You nodded as your hands reached for his belt buckle; this time he didn’t stop you as you undid it than undoing the button of the pants and unzipping. Your eyes followed his eyes as Steve positioned himself comfortable, he knew what you were about to do.

It was only fair, he went down on you. You lowered his jeans and briefs; One of your hands wrapped around his growing hard-on, beginning to move your up and down. Your lips pressed against his neck; his arms wrapped around your body. You gentle bit his neck leaving a bite mark, he quickly pulled away his arms from your body as you squirmed down.

You moved your hand away from his shaft and positioned yourself comfortably. Your tongue licked up the hard-on, your lips wrapped around the pink flesh motioning up and down. Steve leaned back and smiled; he loved what you could do with your mouth. Moans slipped from his lips; one of his hands brushed through your hair as he felt your movements. You starting to taste him in your mouth; you knew that was your cue to slowly stop.

The tip of his cock touched your lips as you pulled away within seconds Steve had you laying back on the bed and pinned underneath him. His hands kept him balanced on top of you.

“That’s enough teasing” Steve kicked off his lower half of the clothes before comfortably balancing on top of you. Your eyes meet his; you were both ready.

You arched your back slightly as you felt him enter your body; your hands ran over upper body. Moans from your lips filled the room as you felt his thrusts; The two bodies moved in speed; moans filled the room.

Screaming out Steve’s name in pleasure, countless times.

What society didn’t know what that on the streets Captain America was Mr Vanilla but in the bedroom; he was Mr Fifty Shades of America. When the two of you had meet, you were a virgin and had only just broken up with your first serious boyfriend. Once you and Steve started dating, he took your innocence and showed you into a world that you never believed would ever happen to you.

You went from a woman who shied away from human touch to a woman who knew what she wanted and when she wanted it.

Steve pulled out; He flipped you over and propped you up on your knees. His hands on your waist; you adjusted your balance on your elbows. You felt him push inside of your ass; Captain Ass-man. He thrusted inside of you as you continued to moan out his name. Your hands gripped the bedsheet as you felt each of his thrusts.

= = =

You woke in the morning wrapped in the bedsheet; Steve wasn’t next to you but that was okay. The only downfall of being Steve Roger’s girl was that sometimes he did make you feel like a one-night stand.

You slowly dragged yourself over to the bathroom; you were so glad that Stark had connected the bathrooms to bedrooms because there was no way that you’d be leaving the bedroom in the state that your one.

Sex hair, visible love bits and smelling of last night’s sexual touch.

Looking in the bathroom mirror noticing how many love bites Steve had actually left around your neck, you hated him for doing that “Asshole” you joked to yourself.

Dropping the sheet to the bathroom floor as you adjusted the shower taps.

\- - -

You wondered downstairs to the kitchen “Morning” you said to the four avengers that were positioned throughout the kitchen.

“Morning” Nat, Clint and Tony replied.

“Morning Babe” Steve looked up from his breakfast, looking up at you. Tony almost choked on his coffee. That was a first. Steve never called you a pet name in front of everyone; sure, they knew that the two of you were dating but neither of you had officially confirmed it amongst the team

“Are you okay, Stark?” you looked over at Tony before he awkwardly nodded. You were going to sit down next to Steve, but he pulled you down on his lap and kissed your cheek before retiring back to his breakfast; you grabbed his coffee mug and took a sip from it.

Did you two have fun last night? Clint signed to you.

You raised your eyebrow before signing back what do you mean?

When you had found out that Clint was deaf, you thought it’d be nice to learn sign language even though Clint wasn’t a fan of it. He would prefer lip reading and verbally responding but for you, he could excuse it.

I could hear you. Clint replied.

Nat and Steve watched at you and Clint gestured to each other trying to figure out what the two of you were saying.

Heard what?

Steve, oh Steve Clint tried to hold back his laughter as he watched your facial expression change to embarrassment. Your hair fall over your face as you leaned in close to Steve’s chest.

“What did you say?” Nat verbally asked Clint.

Clint shook his head “Never you mind.” He verbally responded

Steve looked down at you and pushed your hair away from your face; you caught what Clint was signing to you You do know I am three rooms down.

“Fuck!” you hushed against Steve’s chest.

“Language” Tony piped up. Everyone turned their attention to Tony, that was usually Steve’s line “What?” He placed his coffee mug down in the sink.

You were going to whisper in Steve’s ear before you realised that he had barely noticeable earpiece stuck in his ear. “I’m guessing its mission day?” you asked.

Steve nodded.

“How long for?” You sighed.

“Three days” Steve replied “Hopefully.” He looked down at you; you turned your attention to Stark “Couldn’t have told me?” you asked Tony.

“You’re with Cap not me.” Tony remarked.

It was true, but Tony Stark was your dad. One secret that the two of you had managed to keep from everyone even to this day your relationship with Tony Stark was on shaky ground. If it wasn’t for your desperate attempts to find out who your dad really was, it had taken months even after countless positive DNA tests to prove that the two of you were father and daughter; Tony hated you dating Steve Rogers.

Steve grabbed a hold of you as he rose to his feet before placing you down on your feet; he grabbed his plate and cutlery before heading over to the sink.

“Should tell her what your mission is, Cap” Tony leaned against the kitchen bench and folded his arms across his chest. Steve glared at Tony.

“What is your mission?” You looked at Steve; what was he hiding from you?

“I’m going to find Bucky.” Steve turned his attention to you “again”

You lowered your head in annoyance. You had meet Bucky a few times and he was a sweet guy, but you knew with Steve and Bucky together, it felt like you were invisible. You were trying to find the words to say but couldn’t.

“We leave in five.” Nat spoke up trying to defuse the tension.

You walked out of the kitchen and back up to your bedroom. You couldn’t blame Bucky and Steve’s friendship after all they had known each other for decades. That was the thing you hated about Steve, he was a great lover, but he was stuck in the past. It was the many reason you refused to share his room. There was always something that remind you of a life that you never existed in. He had images of Peggy Carter, he had images of Bucky Barnes as well as various other images of his then-friends positioned in photo frames around his room.

You sat down on the bed, keeping your gaze down on the floor.

“I’m sorry.” You heard Steve’s voice as he entered the bedroom “I should have told you sooner but than we got into it last night and I didn’t have the heart to tell you.”

You looked up at him “Are you serious? You only fucked me last night because it was a going away present. Fuck sake, Rogers!” you shouted at him “We’re dating. What happened to the guy that wasn’t afraid to tell him that he was going to leave for a few days because of a mission? Now you’re just the guy that comes into my room and leaves me wanting more.”

Steve leaned against the closed bedroom door; if only everyone could hear you now. You rose up to your feet and walked over to him “I love you, Steve but please don’t ever do that to me again.” You leaned your head against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around your body “I love you y/n and I promise to tell you next time.”

You reached into Steve’s pants putting, you pulled out his watch. You opened it up seeing Peggy’s photo still in it. This was Steve’s history and you didn’t have the guts to tell him to take her image out “Keep her safe” You pressed it against his chest as you looked up at him; One of his hands wrapped over your hand that was holding his watch. He smiled a little before feeling you reach into his pocket again, pulling out his flip phone.

You pulled out of Steve’s grip; He caught his watch as your hand pulled away from his chest. He watched as you opened up the phone, he raised an eyebrow as he watched you pull your shirt away from your chest. He heard the click of the camera on his phone; you looked up at him “For when you get lonely.” You shoved the phone back in his pocket.

Steve laughed a little before putting the watch back in his pocket “I’m always lonely when you’re not around” He wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you up off the ground. The two of you passionately kissed.

You pulled your face away from Steve’s when you heard a knock at the door watching as it opened seeing Tony standing in the door way “Nat and Clint are ready and waiting for you.”

You thought it was weird that Tony was playing messenger especially when he normally got the A.I to do that for him. Steve put you down on your feet “Right, Three days.” He kissed your cheek “Love you” he said before playfully hitting your ass and walking out of the room.

You and Tony watched as Steve walked down the stairs.

“I honestly don’t know what you see in him.” Tony remarked. “His old enough to be your grandpa”

“But he moves like a teen” You bite your lower lip.

“I didn’t need to know that” Tony looked at you.

You turned your attention to Tony “You know, I get it. You hate Steve because of what Bucky did but cut Steve some slack. He is dating your daughter after all.”

You and Tony walked down the stairs “There is more to it.” Tony sighed “There’s a bigger picture and I don’t think his right to date you.”

“Is he right to marry me?”

Tony almost tripped on the stairs when he heard that question “He didn’t?” He gripped the stair rail trying to keep his posture.

You shook your head “He didn’t but who knows”

= = =

Three days had felt like it had gone incredibly fast and to say that you were excited was an understatement. You rushed up from Tony’s lab; he was thankful that the trio who left were due back any minute, he was sick of you annoying him about Steve. You rushed up to the helipad, you weren’t sure what time they were supposed to be back, but it was lunch time and assumed they would be home relatively soon.

You and Steve hadn’t contacted each other in three days and it made you question if he spent more time looking at your breasts on his phone than trying to track down his best friend.

\- - -

It was now 3pm and you were feeling pretty hungry and bored waiting for them. You jumped to your feet when you saw the shield plane land on the helipad. You watched as Nat got out first followed by Clint than Steve before having Bucky reluctantly climbed out of the plane.

Clint noticed you and signed Nice Chest

You flipped Clint the bird as he walked past you, Was Captain America the type of guy to show off his private images or was Clint just trying to mess with you.

Nat gave you a small hug before walking inside. Steve picked you up and kissed your lips “Hey beautiful”

“I’ve missed you” You whispered.

“I’ve missed you too” Steve kissed you again before putting you down on your feet “Remember Bucky?”

You nodded “Hey James.”

Bucky awkwardly smiled.

You bite your lower lip as an idea came into your idea, but you doubt the boys would be up for it. “Uh…There’s a room made up for you. It’s next to Steve’s”

Bucky nodded slightly.

Steve wrapped his arm around you as the three of you headed inside. Bucky could see Tony glaring over; Bucky quickly lowered his head trying to avoid Tony.

Steve helped Bucky settle in as you headed downstairs “You could say hi to him” you said to Tony as you walked past him.

“Don’t start that again.” Tony called out as you headed to the kitchen to finally get something to eat.

Clint closed the fridge door and smiled a little when he saw you appear in the kitchen.

What did you mean by nice chest? You signed to Clint.

Sure, you were the only two in the room, but the walls have ears.

Clint placed the eggs on the bench before signing back I stole Cap’s phone. Should teach him not to leave it laying around

You grabbed four slices of bread from the bread box before placing them in the toaster and signing to Clint Your lying, aren’t you?

Clint laughed as he cracked an egg of the edge of the pan. He placed the eggshell down and signed back yep. I actually busted him checking out the photo

It was your turn to laugh as Clint cracked open a few more eggs. How long did he last before looking at the phone?

The minute we buckled into the plane Clint replied before grabbing bacon from the fridge.

You shook your head slightly “His losing his touch.” You said out loud.

“Whose losing their touch?” Nat asked as she walked into the kitchen.

“No one.” You responded.

Nat began assisting Clint with making the meal that you and she had invited yourselves to. You pulled the toast out of the toaster before putting in a few more slices.

= = =

You made your way up to Bucky’s room with a plate of food and a cup of coffee. You thought he was probably trying to avoid Tony; you carefully knocked on the bedroom door.

You waited a few seconds before seeing it open; There Bucky stood, shirtless and with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping wet. 

Your thoughts wondered; imagine how he looked under the towel.

“Yes?”

“Uh…Sorry” you shook your head slightly “Clint made dinner and seeing as though you weren’t downstairs with us, I thought I could bring you something.”

Bucky smiled a little “Thanks” He pushed the door open a little more letting you pass. You placed the plate and mug on the table that was positioned in the middle of the room.

“Your welcome.” You walked back towards the door; Bucky hadn’t moved from the spot that he had greeted you in. “James, can I ask you a question?”

Bucky nodded; he didn’t normally allow people call him James but when you said his name instead of the nickname that he was accustomed to it had reminded him of simpler times, simpler times before he went off and becoming someone that meant something to both good and bad.

“Actually…never mind.”

= = =

You and Steve were cuddled up in your room; on the bed, watching a movie. Neither of you were in the mood for the usual welcome back sex that was normally had when Steve came back from a mission.

“Clint told me that you couldn’t stop staring at your phone.” Your gaze shifted from the tv screen and up to Steve’s face.

Steve looked down at you “Did he now? Did he say what I was looking at?”

You shook your head; lying.

Steve smirked “Well there’s only one thing interesting on my phone that I couldn’t stop staring at.”

“Oh really? And that is?”

Steve’s hands cupped over your breasts.

You leaned up and kissed his lips; his hands moved away from your chest, one of his hands pressed against your ass.


End file.
